The approaches described herein are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described herein are not prior art to the claims in this or a subsequent application claiming priority to this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion herein.
Spyware has evolved to become a significant security issue for computer users. For example, more than 80% of corporate PCs are infected with spyware, yet less than 10% of corporations have deployed perimeter spyware defenses. The speed, variety, and maliciousness of spyware and other web-based malware attacks highlight the importance of protecting enterprise networks at the perimeter from such threats.